worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
WORLD Wiki
since 19th May, 2009 IMPORTANT * THIS WIKI IS UNDERGOING MAINTENANCE. - 「蝶」 11:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) * Celebrate WORLD's birthday on April 11th! We've been going on since 2009. (: * This wiki was made on Mother's Day on 2009! ;D * Chou is working on WORLD's visual novel. * Ross is working on the original game. WORLD Setting: 2026, The New Gaia Chosen, talented trainees are invited to join the WORLD Organization, in order to protect the New Gaia from being harmed by anything. These talented humans and humanoids are reported to missions such as to defend forests from an attack, relocate other Organizations against them or supporting them and also to destroy those that are against them... WORLD's primary home base is in Russia; in which to find talented trainees, they have many other branches/secondary home bases all around the world. From there, all of them are sent to the WORLD's primary home base to train the talented humans into great soldiers... Also known as the guardians of the WORLD. But before WORLD was created, a strong Organization was built - Mirage Being Organization, made of only a handful amount of clever human and humanoids for they know how to collect imaginations around the world, in which triggers many portals all around the world and pulls in people that goes through into a different world - somewhere where fantasy-like creatures turned into much different things such as Mechanical Ogres, Mechanical Elves, Mechanical Mermaids... One day, WORLD decided that Mirage Being Organization should be stopped as some humans worldwide had gone missing into their portals - and this might also harm the New Gaia as the creatures from the other world can come into the New Gaia and attack. Last year, the amount of human missing increased greatly and two WORLD officers decided to investigate the other world due to a secret mission. Two weeks later, they never came back; and the trainees were then reported to this mission of finding these officers as WORLD finds them greatly important. --- They have found the two lost Officers but these two Officers have found something that could help them with the investigation on the other mysterious Organization. They are now in the midst of examination and researching while the other Organization have just found their new victim... --- Soon after that, Daren Moon and Marynessa Gardaalne entered a relationship-however, their happiness with each other was short lived as the Mirage Being Organization assaulted WORLD headquarters. They attacked viciously and the WORLD Officers and trainees were defeated, watching the MBO take away Marynessa. Daren, Zero Xepher, Kyro Xenon, Ira Kurosawa, and Sora Ike-hanshateki all set out to the MBO's base in order to take back Marynessa. While there, the group encountered several discoveries that might change their view on things... For one, Mrs. Gardaalne is the one who issued the order to kidnap Marynessa. Zero Xepher faces a tough battle as he fights Mrs. Gardaalne alone, changing his view on what nails can really do to someone. Daren Moon encounters something-or someone-whom he had believed to be dead for years. Kyro Xenon discovers the living conditions of the prisoners of the MBO and is horrified at what he sees. Nonetheless, the group makes it out safely with Marynessa and they head back to WORLD for another mission. Daren's and Marynessa's relationship seems to hit a bump in the road after Daren's discovery. Nonetheless, the Commander issues a mission to find and capture the Commander's brother, Yurok Godslayer. The group has the help of Naref Godslayer also. --- The WORLD group has hit yet another obstacle in their quest for justice-Daren Moon has turned traitor against WORLD and has joined the Mirage Being Organization. He has left WORLD and Marynessa Gardaalne, who is crushed by his rejection and betrayal. Daren leaves the WORLD Home Base in ruins and joins with Lucia Celtzer, who is his former trainee. The two have joined at Kazan, and now plan to take the town for their own. WORLD is left in ruins and the group is in chaos-the future of the world itself may not be as bright as it may seem... Will there be any hope for them? WORLD will have to repair their Home Base, seemingly. A double-faced spy who works under both Daren Moon and WORLD is confused - but he had mostly followed Daren Moon's commands over to destroy WORLD... --- After the sudden disappearance of Zero Xepher and Kyro Xenon, the group of WORLD Officers and Commander decided to go for Yurok nevertheless, and with some efforts and great try, they found him after some puzzling questions in the mansion. Marynessa was chased by Daren, Ira by Lucia and Noman - he fought against Yurok Godslayer with Naref Godslayer's help. They won, but Noman lost both his brothers, Marynessa Gardaalne and Daren Moon both received an injury on their chests - as a mark for each other. And Ira Kurosawa, without any help, still received some injuries. They left England in despair, but arriving in WORLD; to find that Aulden Marfort changed and was more into biology - he learned that he could change Hakumei into his human appearance. Noman met an old flame, his girlfriend before he went missing. Marynessa decided that she could take the girl, (despite the girl being older, Marynessa treated her as though she was younger than Marynessa) and they were both friends in a few hours - but it was then when Marynessa Gardaalne decided that she should leave for MBO. Meanwhile, Daren and his crew were making their way towards the MBO Base in Irkutsk; but they were attacked by a third-party organization. Crashed and landed on an alien ground, Daren found a great friction of his powers against the team leader, Eve. They had to work together in order to get themselves out of the caves and also out of the way of the huge insects that suddenly came out of nowhere - called the Shi'ars. Dana and Noman were not fast enough, and, unfortunately, were killed as the result of a battle with Kruz. With the rest of their teammates recovering and already making their way out of the strange place, Daren and Eve were stuck together... And fell in love with one another. Not long after, Marynessa was making her way towards MBO without a problem. Her plan was working with Aulden's help on the private mission. He slipped in some notes and how to communicate after arriving in the enemy's building before leaving for a rescue mission after an earthquake in the Kuril Islands, Marynessa disguised herself as a boy who was lost and then was given a chance to live, also 'given a handgun named Quartz by a woman with yellow and brown hair.' She was called Damyan by Raternalla, and the next day, when Daren and Eve came to MBO - Marynessa taunted him for a little, teasing him on; and that aroused great anger in Daren. The fight moved along, until a mysterious man(much) decided that he should tweak Scrap, a medic robot to attack Aulden in the Japan WORLD Base, leaving Aulden in pain; Aulden managed to revive Scrap's consciousness with Hakumei's help. The three of them headed for the nearest hospital with the Japan's WORLD Base's helicopter. As they arrived at the hospital, Aulden was treated by his uncle and once he was done being attended to, the group left the hospital and Japan. After a talk with Daren and Eve, everyone realized that she was Marynessa. And no one was Damyan. Eve's taunts toward Marynessa was useless and she left, only to be stopped by Lucia and died, somehow mysteriously and meanwhile, Marynessa was talking to Daren. It started with taunts from Daren that Marynessa would be killed if she was to hurt Eve again - but Marynessa was stubborn and left him with echoing words. This left Daren to have an internal fight against his alter ego, and Daren won, knowing that he could not deny that he loved Marynessa despite the wound she left him. A week left, Daren was kept in the cell for killing Eve with his powers. (Though Marynessa and Raternalla thought that this was Lucia...) And with that, Raternalla investigated this thing by asking Daren things, but to no avail - she could not yet find any evidence that could prove that it was not Daren that killed Eve. Lucia was taunting Marynessa with things, not to let her get too close to Daren again. But Marynessa was against this. Atlas, Paris and Lucia found out that Daren was dying, with his power killing him from the inside. Aulden and Dora(Sora) planned that they should make things in WORLD so much better so they decided that they should really make a party for everyone to celebrate and be happy. __NOEDITSECTION__